minecraft_swords_of_valorfandomcom-20200215-history
Picking a Class
It is highly recommended that you play Swords of Valor with a class selected. It is possible to play without one selected, but you will be missing out on some unique game play aspects of the server. In addition to that, you might eventually find bosses and dungeons near impossible to finish. Lets start with an brief skim of the core classes. Core Classes Fighter Fighter is the ultimate melee class. If you enjoy bashing things to death with all kinds of weapons in all sorts of fashions, then this is the class for you. It is also the beefiest of the classes as it can absorb a lot of damage and still be alive. This class is recommended for players who prefer to play alone (Although you don't have to!) Fighter is also proficient in medium and heavy armor. This means you get a bonus for wearing these types of armor, but you are not limited to these types of armor. You may also still use heavy armor even if you do not have heavy armor proficiency. You can read more about armor proficiency here. Endure This is Fighter's first ability. It allows them to regenerate health when faced with near death. At the lower levels this ability can get you back in the fight sooner, and at higher levels it can save your life (typically bringing you to full health). This ability is recommended to be maxed out. Launching Blow This is the second ability, and the first utility ability of the class. This ability will allow you to knock your target back as well as dealing some damage. It is particularly useful against opponents you do not want to be close to. Charge This is the Fighter's ultimate ability. It causes an AOE (area of effect, meaning it targets everything nearby) push effect and slows any targets effected. In addition to this you will get a speed buff. This ability is good for crowd control as well as setting up kiting. You can read up more about strategies for playing a fighter on the dedicated fighter page here. Rogue Rogue is the ideal class for movement manipulation. If you enjoy staying one step ahead of your opponent, or even several steps, then this class will make your day. As a Rogue you will be able to weaken and slow targets, as well as avoiding dangerous situations with temporary immunity and speed. This class is recommended for players who enjoy combo-ing their skills and restricting opponent's movements. Rogues are proficient in light armor. Dirt In Eyes The oldest trick in the book. This ability will blind and weaken the target for a brief time, and if the target is already slowed they will take armor piercing damage and be knocked back. This ability is ideal for bosses that deal a lot of damage, or have a lot of armor. Trip Perhaps the second oldest trick in the book? As an additional requirement for this skill you must crouch to activate it. However once activated your target will experience a crippling slow effect. This combos perfectly with Dirt In Eyes, and works great when you're with a group. Since you can ignore the penalty of crouching when the boss is aggro'd on someone else. Sidestep The Rogue's ultimate ability. You can use this ability to avoid immense damage, such as side stepping a meteor, or gracefully rolling after falling from a cliff. This immunity only lasts for a little over a second, so don't get too confident. In addition to the added defense, you will get a speed buff to get out of harm's way. Mage In Swords of Valor magic isn't just fireballs and waiting for skill cool downs. It is also the constant thrill of discovery. In Swords of Valor you will eventually uncover ancient magical tomes of forgotten languages, but these tomes are not consumable items. If you figure out how to decipher the ancient language you will unlock powerful secrets. Such as flight, teleportation, or even how to craft powerful items. This class is challenging to play, and is ideal for players who wish to solve puzzles and delve into mysteries beyond the mortal eye... Mages are proficient in cloth armor. Highlight This ability, not spell, will allow the mage to ignite their target and give them glowing. Glowing will illuminate the target through blocks, and grant bonus damage with Firebolt (see below). This ability can also synergize with other classes that utilize glowing targets. Capture Mana This ability has no combat implications besides gaining a temporary mana regeneration. It does however give the user a bottle of mana which can be used for creating potions or even magical artifacts. Firebolt This ability is mage's ultimate ability. It is a powerful offensive projectile that does an AOE explosion and fire effect on impact. Targets who are hit by this explosion and are highlighted will receive additional armor piercing damage. While this spell is not terribly effective against strong single targets, it is invaluable against crowds of weaker mobs. Cleric You didn't think clerics were weak little girls who heal soldiers did you? Well some are and they can be quite deadly with their holy wrath or necromancy, but some are also demon slaying crusaders! Or half-demons themselves... This class is recommended for players who enjoy worshiping an entity and having their alignment (good, neutral, evil) show in their abilities.